


No dia mais claro, abaixo do capu

by AltenVantas



Series: DC Soulmate and Strange Couple [1]
Category: DCU (Comics), Green Lantern (Comics), Red Hood: Lost Days
Genre: Light Angst, M/M, No happy end, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-22
Updated: 2015-10-22
Packaged: 2018-04-27 14:14:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5051587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AltenVantas/pseuds/AltenVantas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hal Jordan não pensava sobre sua marca, devido ao seu trabalho e por decepções, mas ele sabia que não poderia fugir para sempre. Ele sabia que um dia a pessoa iria aparecer. O que não sabia, era como e o que iria acontecer depois.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No dia mais claro, abaixo do capu

Os humano não eram os únicos seres da galáxia que possuía marcas para definir as pessoas que lhe eram compatíveis, em suas viagens pelo universo fosse para destruí-lo ou para salvá-lo, Hal Jordan havia visto muito dessas variações. Havia inclusive uma raça que não possuía forma física, mas que possuíam uma emanação de luz capaz de se harmonizar com aquele que fosse “destinado” a ser seu parceiro. Mas assim como havia muitas formas de se encontrar sua “alma gêmea” também havia um igual número de possibilidades do relacionamento não dar certo. Ele mesmo já tinha presenciado quantas famílias ruíam devido ao compromisso que era imposto àqueles que ganhavam o anel.

Era por isso que quase não ficava observando sua marca, mesmo que ela ficasse exatamente em cima de seu coração. Mas para ser sincero consigo mesmo, ele havia desistido de sua marca tão logo descobrira que ela não batia com a de Carol, afinal o que ele sentia por ela, não era amor? Por isso havia se dedicado totalmente ao seu trabalho, indo de um sistema a outro os protegendo como podia. Era muito melhor e mais recompensador do que pensar que algum dia alguém poderia aparecer com a mesma marca que a sua. Principalmente com ele sendo tão descrente com relação a relacionamentos em geral.

Contudo, ele também tinha a impressão, que não poderia fugir disso para todo o sempre. Caramba, até mesmo Allen havia encontrado alguém e se havia uma pessoa mais desiludida com amor do que ele próprio, essa pessoa era Allen Barry. Principalmente por ter visto sua mãe morrer diante os seus olhos, ele nunca pensou que poderia encontrar alguém que lhe fosse compatível. Até Iris aparecer em sua vida e mudar tudo isso. Deixando o lanterna confuso entre a esperança e a descrença, por isso que havia parado um pouco de visitá-lo. Não queria vê-los e perceber que nunca poderia ter aquele tipo de coisa.

A única coisa que lhe consolava era saber que Bruce também não havia encontrado alguém que lhe fosse compatível com sua marca, embora Hal fosse da teoria que ele e Clark fossem prometidos uma para o outro. Como ele não tinha nenhuma prova disso, então não podia falar nada a respeito, embora tivesse comentado com Allen em um noite de bebedeira e o loiro havia concordado consigo, além de é claro comentar com a Diana sobre o assunto. Ele soube que isso gerou uma conversa longa entre a amazona e o morcego, mas não soube o que isso gerou. E realmente gostava do consola que gerava de saber que o Batman não tinha ninguém e isso dizia muito sobre o seu estado emocional.

Ainda sim Hal Jordan não era conhecido como o mais temido de sua tropa por nada, ele já havia sobrevivido a mais batalhas e desilusões do que qualquer um que tinha o anel, já tinha sido expulso, reintegrado e casado; já enfrentara o raiva e o amor, além de todas as cores no meio do caminho e como tudo até aquele momento da sua vida havia sobrevivido mais um dia para contar a história. Não achava como poderia ser diferente com sua marca, fosse quem fosse, ele iria sobreviver para contar a história.

-H-

O dia parecia como outro qualquer, estava saindo de um bar com Allen, nenhum dos dois havia bebido o suficiente para ficar bêbado, até mesmo porque o maior corredor do mundo era alguém quase impossível de se embebedar. Ele já havia tentado um par de vezes e todas elas havia acordado no dia seguinte em sua cama com o amigo lhe levando aspirinas e água, com alguma história muito sacana para contar e obviamente rir dele. Por isso havia desistido de tentar intoxica-lo, embora tinha vontade de fazer uma competição para saber se Clark conseguia o que ele não podia. Mas tinha certeza que Bruce vetaria e isso significava que o Super não iria a frente. O que só servia para dar mais lenha a sua teoria.

Mas naquele dia só conseguia pensar em como o universo estava calmo, na inveja que sentia em saber que Allen teria alguém lhe esperando e como sentia uma enorme vontade de mijar e deveria ter feito isso antes de sair do bar. E foi no instante que se virou para o loiro para dizer que iria voltar quando ouviu os tiros deixando os dois prontos para a ação, agradecendo por dentro por essa pequena distração de sua miséria interior. Antes mesmo que ele conseguisse terminar de materializar o seu uniforme o vermelho havia desaparecido de sua frente, deixando-o completamente para trás.

Amaldiçoando por não ter saído com Kyle quando este lhe chamou, voou na direção de onde tinha ouvido usando o anel como guia. Sem nenhuma surpresa percebeu que o local era um beco, contudo o que lhe surpreendeu foi a quantidade de corpos que estavam jogados pelo chão e a quantidade de sangue que era o suficiente para cobrir todo o local, ainda sim a luta não havia acabado. Haviam três pessoas ainda lutando, embora uma que estava usando uma máscara que lhe tampava toda a face, fossem quem estava na vantagem.

Escaneou o local percebendo que alguns haviam sido mortos, outros estavam apenas gravemente feridos e perdendo sangue, virou-se novamente para a luta no exato instante que o de máscara atirou algumas vezes, fazendo um dos homens cair no chão aparentemente morto. Isso o fez reagir, não sabia o que estava acontecendo, apenas que mortes não eram aceitáveis e ele tinha que parar o mascarado antes que acabasse matando algum inocente.

Projetou uma construtor em forma de uma mão na direção dele pronto para pegá-lo, contudo não saiu como esperava, por ele jogar o homem que estava na sua frente para impedi-lo de continuar. Por um segundo, dois olhos azuis lhe encararam sem qualquer medo e com um cansaço que muitas vezes ele via nos seus próprios olhos depois um dia cansativo. Por um segundo sentiu que reconhecia aquela pessoa e seu peito esquentou como nunca, mas passou tão rápido quando aconteceu porque ele estava se movendo para escapar.

Ele não podia deixar isso acontecer.

A pessoa fosse quem fosse, era um assassino que havia tirado vida de muitas pessoas de uma vez só e quem sabe mais quantas pessoas que ele havia matado? O mascarado tinha que ser detido. Isso definitivamente não tinha nada haver com a sensação de urgência que estava sentindo para tocá-lo, para tê-lo por perto. Não definitivamente tinha haver com a quantidade de mortes. Ele precisava ser levado a justiça, mesmo sabendo que a da Terra não era muito útil, principalmente com relação aos lunáticos que pareciam se proliferar por sua superfície.

Voou seguindo-o pelo telhado, pulando de uma para o outro com velocidade que lhe fazia se lembrar do Batman, principalmente quando o mascarado usou um dispositivo para se lançar de um precipício mais largo. Sem perder tempo fazia projeções para tentar segurá-lo, mas o outro ou desviava ou as destruía usando suas armas de fogo, ficando sem paciência com esse jogo estava pronto para projetar uma imagem enorme quando um flash vermelho apareceu bem no momento em que o mascarado aterrissou. Rodeou-o por alguns segundos e ele estava preso sentado no chão.     

\- Onde você esteve?

Perguntou um pouco mais grosso do que realmente deveria, mas o outro pareceu realmente não se importar, sabendo que era o normal dele.

\- Acabou que tinha algumas pessoas de Ra’s al Ghul, aparentemente eram os corpo mortos no beco.

\- Todos eles?

\- Sim, seja quem for essa pessoa ele estava sendo caçado pelo Clã das Sombras.

Hal virou-se para encarar o mascarado no mesmo instante que percebia que ele retirou uma faca de seu sinto e estava pronto para cortar a corda usada por Flash, mas o Lanterna estava pronto para isso e criou uma gaiola para mantê-lo no lugar.

\- Achou que seria tão fácil assim?

Não houve resposta, o que não era nenhum pouco comum para os loucos mascarados que circulavam o mundo, contudo sua mente estava se perguntando porque sentia o seu peito arder.

\- O que vamos fazer então? Por mais que eu concorde que o pessoa do Clã seja um bando de bastardos, não justifica o assassinato.

Viu quando Allen abriu a boca para responder, quando a voz do mascarado chegou até eles, clara e rouca como uma manhã nublada.

\- Se não me engano, você já matou mais pessoas e até mesmo mundo, do que eu e mesmo assim ainda faz parte da Tropa e da Liga.

O rosto do lanterna voltou-se para o mascarado que agora estava sentando em posição de lótus, quase confortável de mais. E embora soubesse que o incidente com o Parallax não fosse uma segredo, também não era algo que as pessoas comuns sabiam. Virou-se para Allen que encarava o outro com seriedade.

\- Quem é você?

\- Você pode me chamar de Capuz Vermelho.

Estava focado no mascarado a sua frente, ele já tinha demonstrado possuir truques o suficiente para merecer esse tipo de cuidado, por isso não viu quando o rosto do Flash se iluminou em reconhecimento.

\- Batman se responsabiliza por ele Lanterna, se nós o encontrarmos é para comunica-lo imediatamente.

\- E tem alguma explicação ou só: assuntos de Gotham. Como sempre?

\- O de sempre, sabe como ele é com relação a identidades secretas.

O Lanterna não respondeu, ficou apenas observando o mascarado enquanto o mascarado parecia fechar os olhos e começar a meditar, raramente tinha visto alguém tão tranquilo a ser capturado. Era como se ele já tivesse passado por situação como aquela, isso lhe deu vontade de consolá-lo e isso lhe deixou muito confuso.

\- Batman está com Super Man, Mulher Maravilha e Gavião Negro lidando com o caso da Itália e pediu para colocarmos ele em confinamento na Torre.

\- Eu o levo. Você pode ir.

\- Tem certeza?

Seus olhos se focalizaram nos olhos azuis do outro, novamente sentiu o seu coração esquentando e assentiu com a cabeça de forma leve.

\- Tenho.

-H-

O Confinamento da Torre era um local com três celas, normalmente destinada para Super Vilões que precisavam extrair informações, por isso estava totalmente fazia quando Hal entrou com o mascarado no local. Era todo cinza e estático, o ar era gelado e as acomodações eram desprovida de qualquer tipo de conforto, até mesmo porque era rara as vezes que alguém ficava mais do que algumas horas preso.

\- O que você fez para o Batman colocar um chamado sobre sua cabeça?

\- Quase matei ele e o Coringa.

A informação fora dita de uma forma tão leve e serena que fez o esverdeado parar no meio do caminho, virando-se para encarar aqueles olhos azuis resoluto que demonstrava o quão sério estava falando.

\- Isso foi muito chocante para você?

Havia ironia na voz, quase como se quisesse que o desafiasse, conhecia esse tipo de postura já tinha feito algumas vezes, embora usasse o seu tamanho e posição para tal. Por isso não iria cair nesse truque.

\- Na verdade? Foi. Não é todo mundo que pode dizer isso e ainda estar vivo, até onde eu sei Coringa não é conhecido por deixar seus inimigos vivos.

\- Não somos inimigos, na verdade, acho que ele até gostou de ver o Batman naquela posição.

\- E por que fez isso?

O silêncio significava que não haveria resposta e realmente não esperava que houvesse mesmo, já achava incrível ele ter revelado tanto; mas sentia que conseguiria achar essas resposta se fosse procurar informações sobre ele.

Sem dizer mais nada depositou-o na cela e virou-se para sair, quando estava quase na saída ouvi algo que o fez parar.

\- Eu pensei que fosse me perguntar sobre o calor encima da sua marca, principalmente sobre o que eu ouvi sobre você.

\- Você também sentiu?

Não houve resposta e isso o fez se virar e voltar, não era alguém conhecido por sua paciência e nem mesmo por ter compaixão. Parou na frente dele, apenas para vê-lo sem máscara.

Um rosto relativamente jovem estava lhe encarado, com algo que poderia estar em qualquer idade entre os 18 e os 25, tinha cabelos negros e um rosto anguloso. Era realmente um rapaz que poderia ser definido como bonito, mas algo como ele lhe encarava também entrava como selvagem. Era como se tivesse vendo um poço de raiva que poderia ser invocada sempre que necessitasse. Ele já tinha visto isso em Artrocitus, quando se enfrentaram.

Viu-o começar a retirar as camadas de roupa que estavam em seu torso, por um momento pensou em pergunta-lo o que estava fazendo, mas então percebeu que era óbvio ele iria mostrar sua marca. Sem querer realmente mostrar a sua própria sem ver a dele, esperou em silêncio até que ele havia terminado de se despir. E quando ele terminou, percebeu o símbolo em cima do peito dele, exatamente onde estava o seu, em cima do coração.

Era o mesmo símbolo do seu anel. O mesmo que suava sobre a roupa. Da mesma cor.

Sobre o peito do garoto, estava o símbolo da Lanterna Verde.

Sempre havia achado irônico que tivesse esse símbolo, quando criança realmente achava que não tinha qualquer significado, quando descobriu que era o anel ficou realmente irritado e agora não sabia exatamente o que pensar ou como se sentir. Mas sabia que devia o mesmo nível de consideração, isso era algo realmente íntimo e sabia que àquela altura não havia como sua identidade secreta ser um problema.

Desativou o anel e retirou o casaco de aviador que sempre usava, deixando-o cair no chão e a blusa branca teve o mesmo destino da mesma forma rápida, revelando o seu próprio peito musculoso. O símbolo de igual tamanho, formato e cor (imagine só era verde) apareceu. Era a única pessoa além de Ferris que havia mostrado.

\- Que irônico, a minha alma gêmea é o único que não fica na Terra.

A frase fora dita de uma forma tão seca que por um momento sentiu uma pontada de dor em seu peito, finalmente havia encontrado a pessoa e não poderia ficar com ela, embora tivesse uma sensação que ele não quisesse a sua companhia.

\- O que iremos fazer?

Ele perguntou antes mesmo que pudesse se controlar, aqueles olhos azuis não revelavam nada além de uma raiva em espera.

\- Tem algo a se fazer? Está disposto a perder o anel? Estou disposto a deixar de lado a minha próprio cruzada?

O silêncio ficou pesado naquela sala, o suave som do ar-condicionado se fez presente pela primeira vez desde que entraram no cômodo. A resposta era simples e só havia uma: não. Nenhum dos dois estavam dispostos a largar quem era, já que o que fazia os definia de uma forma intrínseca. E um sentimento como amor não era algo que valeria a pena jogar tudo fora. Ele podia ver isso nos olhos dele, isso podia ser visto em seus próprios olhos.

\- Acho que é melhor você ir, não quero que Bruce descubra sobre isso.

\- Você não confia nele.

\- Nem você confia.

Recolocou sua blusa e a jaqueta ativando o seu anel, apenas para ver que o moreno estava só com uma blusa. Sentado na cama de forma suave, como estava sentado na gaiola pouco tempo antes.

\- Você não precisa dizer nada Lanterna, não devemos nada um para o outro.

\- Hal. Meu nome é Hal Jordan.

Ele abriu os olhos lhe encarando por alguns segundos, que pareceram muito séculos.

\- Eu sou Jason, Jason Todd.

Ele acenou a cabeça de forma negativa virando-se para ir embora e quando estava chegando na porta ouviu novamente a voz dele.

\- Apenas não morra Jordan.

Sem dizer mais nada, ele simplesmente saiu, precisava alguma coisa para fazer. Qualquer coisa para distrair sua mente do aperto que estava sentindo em seu coração.


End file.
